A Nice Surprise
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Nothing much ever shocked Ryo anymore. After all once you had a magical ring that housed the spirit of a thief from thousands of years ago. " But still being pinned to the wall by Seto shocked him. Yaoi scene inside! Be mindful of the rating!


**Title:** A Nice Surprise.

**Author:** Saku

**Fandom:** Yu Gi Oh

**Pairing:** Seto/Ryo

**Rating:** R (M)- Yaoi lemon scene below!

**Prompt:** 29. The Sound of your breath on my cheek

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it nor do I imply that I do. I am only borrowing the Yu Gi Oh characters and world for my fun, only to return them once I have had my fill of them. (Though they may be slightly more wrinkled/torn/disturbed/or whatever else then when I took them.)

**A/N:** Hopefully this one comes out ok. It's been a while since I wrote this fandom and this was more of a test to see if I can still write in it when the prompt just seemed to flow perfectly with this story. So it serves two purposes. Yay!

This was written for LJ's citrus_taste community!

_x-x-x-_

Nothing much ever shocked Ryo anymore. After all once you had a magical ring that housed the spirit of a thief from thousands of years ago, you learn to believe everything and never question anything that happened in your life.

Especially when you last remember sitting in your family room watching some mind numbing show, only to wake up face down on the ground outside of Kaiba's mansion. Instead of wondering how you had gotten out there, and wondering when you could see the doctor for a check up, you learn to quickly brush yourself off- while making sure no one saw you. And head back home, as if nothing happened.

You just learn to go with the flow, to sit back and allow the current to take you wherever it wants. When you try to swim against the current you get no where, just overwhelmingly tired. And that tiredness can cause you to drown. So Ryo had learned quickly to just go with the flow and live another day.

Yet this…

This was something that he just could not comprehend. He just could not brush this off and go with the flow. It was just too unreal, even for him. Ryo closed his chocolate eyes tightly, counting to five before opening them.

Nope the scenery hadn't changed. It was not a dream. This was real. And he was loving the thought of it being real.

Though outwardly he would deny it, complain about how he blamed his homeroom teacher for pairing him up with the silent Seto Kaiba.

Quickly his mind scanned over the evening, trying to find what had caused this. Perhaps it was the alcohol that they had consumed. Seto had gulped down several glasses quickly. But still whatever had caused the tall, dark haired teen to throw him against the wall, Ryo was not about to complain.

Moaning he tossed his head back as he felt fingers tug off the remaining of his clothes. The snowy haired teen was pinned between the cool wall behind him and the warm, solid, _naked_ body before him. Chocolate eyes fluttered shut as he felt kisses rain over his pale skin. Lips, teeth and tongue slowly slid from his chin, down his neck, and to his chest.

Fingers ghosted the beautiful skin, tracing muscles before flitting along his rib cage. A finger lightly tracing each one causing chills to run down his spine. Already he could feel his body reacting to the gentle touches, as he pushed against Seto. He could not take too much more teasing.

He could feel Seto's warm breath on his cheek, gliding along the shell of his ear. He listened to the taller boy's harsh pants on his cheek, his mind giddy at the thought that _he_ was the one causing the stoic Seto to react like this.

The chocolate haired teen moaned deeply, as he pushed back, pinning Ryo against the wall. Teeth grazed Ryo's collar bone as he rubbed against the other boy. Long, thin fingers dug into the porcelain skin in a bruising grasp.

Ryo cried out as he rubbed against the taller boy, a leg wrapping around Seto's, pushing them closer. Sharp nails raked across the CEO's back, leaving red trails on the otherwise perfect back as he tried to keep his voice down.

Blue eyes rolled back as the boy hugged Ryo closer to him, his body shuddering as he reached his climax. His overly sensitive nerves being pushed further then he ever had before as he felt Ryo still rubbing against him, causing him to reach heights he never had before.

A choked cry alerted the chocolate haired teen to his lover's climax. He held the other boy tightly, waiting as until the snowy haired teen came back down from his pleasured high.

Ryo's body immediately slackened and would have fallen if he had not been pinned so tightly by Seto. Instead he felt his leg, which had been wrapped tightly around Seto, fall to the ground with a not so graceful bam. Slowly the two separated away from the wall. Only to fall onto the sofa in the room. Seto taking the top as he began kissing his smaller lover, the two fighting for dominance

'_Heh,_' Seto thought as he watched Ryo arch sharply against his kiss, his body slowly reacting, '_I'm going to have to give the teacher a raise for putting us together._'


End file.
